


【谦藏/410日贺文】无言的撒迦利亚 (上) (诚实童话向)

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 410日贺文所以是四天全员出场！伪劣童话风，毫无文笔的流水账，剧情设定基本取自安徒生的《野天鹅》*有谦藏成分，极少量可当清水的all藏倾向，冰帝部分角色友情客串*另外，文中提及所有历史 地理知识 文物古迹 人文风俗都是本人无脑瞎诌的……写完觉得自己写了一些不伦不类的东西……_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【谦藏/410日贺文】无言的撒迦利亚 (上) (诚实童话向)

我们要讲述的这个故事发生在天王寺城最寒冷的那个冬天里。夜幕降临之际，所有的花鸟虫兽都深深低下了头，收起了自己盛放的茂盛枝叶，因为它们之中的谁都无法承受霜雪冷酷的重量。树洞里的松鼠抱着储藏的松果，蝮蛇蜷缩着深埋在挖好的地窖里，就连狼群也不愿在这个时候出来觅食：这个时候没有任何一丝生物的气息。堆在屋子外潮了的柴火在火炉里烧不起来，关得严实的窗户挡不住深夜嘶吼的狂暴的冬风。 

“谁要是在这个时候跑出来，准要被冻成雕像！”奈良鹿们互相依偎在对方的怀里取暖，瑟瑟地低语着。

然而白石家的孩子在这个风霜苦寒的时光中诞生了。他出生的那一刻，油灯照映着的窗口外下着深夜最大的那一场暴雪，所以这个生出来的孩子也像最醇厚的雪一样纯粹和洁白。他白皙细腻的肌肤像冬日阳光下皑皑的雪堆，最纯正的天鹅绒也不及这十分之一的光泽动人；他银灰色的头发像樱树枝桠上积起的晨霜，流泻着神秘又优雅的辉光；就连他的那颗心灵也像雪一样高贵而圣洁。红唇缀在他白嫩的脸庞上，就好像红玫瑰瓣映在了价值连城的象牙上。而最为奇妙的地方是，他有一对属于春天的绿眼睛，仿佛冬去春来的湖面敲碎了厚厚的冰层，冰层下的温暖能融化这世间所有的冷漠与残忍。 

父亲向天照神虔诚地祈祷，希望他的孩子能拥有这个世界上最高贵正直的灵魂，生长成这世界上最美好的容貌和体魄。他将接生时缠在男孩身上的白绷带缠在他的手上，这样他的那颗善心就能受到神明的庇佑而不被玷污。他们给他取名为白石藏之介。

好多个难捱的冬季就这样砂砾一般地从指缝间流走了。这一年，当春之神再度降临在天王寺的檐顶，院里的最后一株垂枝樱也开始吐芽时，七岁的白石藏之介就到了该去寺庙里学习的年纪。母亲为他披上若草色的学袍，腰间捆好鸭梨黄的腰带，将粗麻布缝缝制的书包交给他。那条白绷带包裹在他纤长的左手臂上，时隔数年，已经泛起陈旧的痕迹。但白石藏之介还是带着它一同走了。 

四月天同样很快地如期来临，他将要生活的这所悠久宏伟的寺庙，迎来了一年中最为热闹喧嚣的时候。来讲堂前求学的孩童，来听取真言的信徒，来恳求施舍的穷人，以及因为两国交战而无家可归的难民都蜂拥而至，红木门槛被无数只不同的脚踏破了，目呲竖眉的金刚力士像前更替着一批又一批贪婪和不幸的人们。但住持与僧侣们的生活们也不因此而受到丝毫影响。殿堂燃不见尽头的香火彻日彻夜地吐着丝缕的檀香，清寡悠长的经诵在朝日沉闷的铜钟声中轻声细语地传唱。

这也正是紫藤萝与山樱最为繁茂的时节，当阳光像纱幔一样铺洒下来，这些娇美的新娘们就羞赧地垂下眉眼，却要对着阳光展露最烂漫动人的笑。盛开的花骨朵们与嫩绿的枝芽织成了一副艳丽的卷物绘，点缀在宝塔与金堂的上空。她们的娇艳谁都无法忽视，就连暖融融的春风经过这里时也要俯下身，怜爱地亲吻那些闺阁少女般的花骨朵们。“还会有谁比你们更加美丽呢？”它说。

“白石家的大儿子。”然而山樱与吉野樱们都回答道，“他是这一带最美的人，我们之中的任何一朵花都不能匹及他十分之一的美丽。” 

春风又经过那些供奉着香火与佛像的大殿前，谦卑地弯下腰来，虔诚地献上自己最真挚的敬意。“世间还会有哪个人类的灵魂能如你们这般高贵和圣洁呢？”它说。

但是佛像们都说，“白石家的大儿子与我们同样地高贵圣洁。他的举止就如同神明一样，他端正的品行也同样契合一位真正的神明。这是我们所愿意承认的。”而花儿与神明都是这世上最不会说谎的存在。

天照神仿佛真的听见了这一家人的心声。正如他已过世的父亲所祈祷的那样，白石藏之介比谁都要健康端正地长大了，他长成了这一带的小镇中最美的人，而幸运的事情是，他那颗未曾被玷污的纯粹的心灵比他拔众的容貌更加美丽。镇里的人们都说：白石家的孩子总不会出错。他继承了他父亲的诚实坚毅，继承了他母亲的貌美与仁慈，他的未来也一定会得到与他父母同等的神的庇佑。

那些在讲堂里授课的年长老师们，没有一个会说自己讨厌这年轻勤奋的学生。他能将所有的国文诗集响亮流利地背诵下来，就算提笔默写也能把每一个字写得端端正正，分毫不差。而当一天的课程结束，他也会和同龄人一起玩耍，帮累得直不起腰的老僧打扫神龛前的香火台，擦拭台上积了灰的贡品。 

同龄的孩子们也都喜欢他，因这男孩能歌善舞，性情温和，对身边所有的人都既亲切又有礼。他能解答课堂上谁都无法解答的最难的数学题，也能勇敢地率领着孩子们跳过湍急的溪流，去采摘对岸长满尖刺的醋栗果实。就连在住持身边当学徒的石田银，这个看上去像是永远没有喜怒哀乐，没有话语的高大少年，也会在白石藏之介来到佛堂前上香火时友好地对他微笑，送给他从园子里摘来的熟透的新鲜瓜果。 

乐律与歌舞也都难不倒他，当孩子们围成一圈跳起舞，他就摘下芦苇叶，嘴唇抵着叶片吹出婉转的乐曲；当孩子们用羊皮鼓与芦管演奏，他就独自在草丛中翩翩起舞，歌声比夜莺与百灵鸟更加悦耳动听，舞姿比湖面上的白天鹅更加优雅曼妙。 

寺庙里所有长驻的金刚与明王们，全都清楚他的为人是怎样的纯洁与虔诚。每当晨间铜钟鸣起，伴随着悠长的诵经声，第一个出现在中堂旁那一株松月樱下的，总是那一抹洁白的明亮的身影。他为每一樽明王像的殿前点上将灭的佛灯，换上刚摘下的时令瓜果，在经声从那墙帘后隐去之前，白石藏之介一如既往地跪在神明前，凝神祈祷这世间的一切：他住在极乐世界的父亲，他勤劳而幸福的母亲，他年幼的妹妹与疼爱他的长姐，所有珍视着他并被他深爱着的人。这一祝祷要除却他自己，他有些贪心地念想着他身边的所有人都能得到幸福。

可是这一次他祈求的幸福还没有来，瘟疫却先它一步不请而到。这场闻所未闻的疫灾像涨潮的海水般来势汹汹，让人手足无措，就连最能探测不幸的预言僧，也说不出这毒害是从何而来，就连镇上最妙手回春的大夫，也无法遏止疫情在这扎根在山间的小镇群蔓延开来。

脆弱苍白的生命一条接着一条，在这片土地上被伊邪那美的长袖所卷走，卷到另一个黄泉之中去，可唯独天王寺还是纯净的，生机勃勃的。寺庙墙边四周的古老的山樱树们守护着这片净土，佛像们驱走那些哀怨而带着病痛的幽鬼。当白石藏之介不顾住持的阻拦跑出寺庙的大门，赶回他原本的家园，却发现那家园的花苑中没有一个人。

菩提树下原本安置着他父亲的墓碑，可现在一座墓碑变成了四座。

白石藏之介伏在他母亲的碑前颤抖起来，梅花雀们叼来四束纯白的勿忘我草，让它们轻轻落在每一座墓前，又停在这个孤儿的肩头上无声地安慰他。这个一夜之间就落得孑然无依的命运的少年，在碑前静默地跪坐了良久，最后他重新站起身来，在黄昏下俯身亲吻每一块碑石。

如今这个少年只能住在这间寺庙里了，这片被他视为第二个家园的，纯洁高贵的土地。朋友们与僧侣们都为他担忧和惋惜，但白石藏之介却丝毫不是那副令人同情的颓败模样，他很快又重新振作起来。疫情在这山间愈发肆虐，仿佛真的是一道变本加厉的咒语。

精通草本与药理的白石藏之介，很快就成了寺庙的收留所中不可或缺的一员。这正是三伏天，疫情一天比一天地、令人胆寒地肆虐着，饱受病痛的和濒死的人每天都在增加。直到有一天，人满为患的收容所里已经挤不下哪怕一只老鼠了，那些随后涌进来的难民只好留候在大殿中堂的石阶上，蜷缩着匍匐在佛像们的脚下，祈祷着神明终有一天愿意给予他们庇佑。

白石藏之介与其他的救护员们端着膏药、绷带与食物，在偌大寺庙的难民们之中四处走动着，从日出一直到夜星高高挂起，几乎连喝一口水的间隙都没有。神明最终还是从黄泉边缘将他们拉回了一点距离，他们之中的大部分人都能在这里被救活；可是也有些不那么幸运的人，只能静悄悄地被僧侣们披上白布，又在深更之中偷偷运到山林之中埋进树根之下。

厄运的阴影长久地笼罩在这片小镇与寺庙的头上，又过去了数个月，枝桠上的山樱们都缩回了探出来的脑袋，紫藤萝的花瓣一天天地消瘦下去，眼看着者整座山腰都要被染上古枫火焰一样的烈红，这是初秋要来替夏季的班次了。就连静谧幽雅的夜空，也在秋天一掠而过的衣襟之下，在这寺庙间留下丝丝潮湿的寒气。

白石藏之介从寝室走出来上锁时不得不多加上一件披风。他点燃那盏旧烛台，仔细地在寺庙之间走动，检查着那些佛像前的大门是否都上了铜锁。当他走到那樽火红的金刚力士像前时，脚下却被什么东西忽然绊了一下，白石藏之介低下头，在烛火的微光中被吓了一大跳——那是一个瘫倒在地上的男人。

“喂，您没事吧？还醒着吗？”他连忙将烛台放到一边，蹲下来去探那个人的鼻息。男人已经晕厥了过去，白石藏之介又探了探他的前额，似乎正是因为连续不退的高烧和长久的饥饿疲惫。他的衣着非常朴素，手关节上有战斗过后留下的伤痕，身上的风衣与掉落的草帽都残破得已经不忍目睹。

白石藏之介又将蜡烛端来，在火光中细细查看着那张被照亮的脸。这实在是个看上去非常矛盾的男人，戴着农夫的草帽，披着集市商人的风衣，腰间却佩着一把军人才有的华美的宝剑。他的脸上留着细小的胡茬，看上去却只有二十岁左右，酒红色的头发染上了肮脏的尘土与碎石。

“住手，白石君，你不能救他，”旁边一个途经的病患忽然叫出了声，“看他腰间那把佩剑上的白鹤图案！他是从鹤见国来的，是个异乡人。”

“因为他是别国的人，就要放任他在这里死去吗？”白石藏之介说。

“你没有听说吗？这场瘟疫就是鹤见国的巫女带来的。”这个出生在小镇的居民愤怒地瞪着躺在地上的昏迷男人，“不杀死他已经是对他的仁慈了，我们还有什么理由救他？”

“在佛像面前，您说的这是什么话？”白石藏之介皱着眉轻声斥责道。“对我来说他只是个与诸位同样不幸的病人。况且这与国籍和身份都没有干系，既然他来到了天王寺，那么从现在起他就是天王寺的客。”

他不顾周围围上来的几个居民的极力反对，将地上这位昏迷的男子扶到了自己肩上，又叫来石田银与他一起将男人带回了收留所。但是收留所里没有一个人欢迎这位异域的客人，无奈之下，他们将男人送回了白石藏之介的寝室中。

石田银替他端来了一些食物和膏药，并嘱咐白石藏之介要小心这个疑似出逃士兵的男人，这才离开了他的卧室。夜色已经极深了，白石藏之介替男人手上和肩膀上的刀伤都抹上了膏药，用热水和毛巾替他将身体擦拭干净，累得他几乎要睁不开眼睛，才终于打点好了这一切。

他端着烛台正要起身，手腕却忽然被一把扣住。躺在榻榻米上的红发男人缓缓睁开了那对碧绿狭长的眼，像一只老练的猎鹰在直勾勾地盯着他，在昏哑的暗影中射出令人胆怵的寒光。

白石藏之介下意识挣扎了一下，对方的禁锢却纹丝不动。这下可以知道他说不定真的是个军人，白石藏之介心想。

“挺有勇气的嘛，少年，”红发男人露出一个既冰冷又暧昧的笑容，“这么轻易地就救下一个鹤见国的人，难道不担心我在这里杀了你吗？”

“您已经染上这一带的瘟疫了。”白石藏之介垂下眉眼，平静地看着他，“我是这里的救治人员，如果把我杀了，您自己估计也就只有十天左右的寿命了吧。”

“药资和粮食不是已经很短缺了吗？”对方嗤笑道，“就算这样也要把资源让给一个来自敌国的陌生人，不知道这样的你是否会被人说成是懦弱的善心呢。”

“只有神明才能判别一个人的心是真正的善还是虚假的善。”白石藏之介回答道。“我这份懦弱的善可是救了您一条命呢，我倒不是很在意这些，但是不打算对这寺庙怀有一份感激之情吗？”

“倒是你，小男孩，”红发男人微笑了起来，这次他眼底的阴冷渐渐褪去了，“过分地依赖神明，说不定有一天也会被你的神明所抛弃的。到了那一天，你打算怎么办呢？”

“那就等到那个时候再说吧，”白石藏之介说，“在那之前，请先把这碗药喝了。”他甩开男人的手，端起烛台与膏药，拉开纸门转身离开了卧室。

但是寺庙里的物资的确一天天地匮乏下去。到最后，因为瘟疫中的土地不能播种，不能收获，粮食也在一天天地减量。寺庙里的老僧们都感到非常不安，他们甚至做好了最坏的打算，如果到了走投无路的那一天，僧侣们的肉就要被用来牺牲成让难民们饱腹的救济。

白石藏之介也在忧虑，并且他能够休息的时间越来越少，身体也越来越疲惫无力。然而当渡边修——那个一直躲藏在他卧室里休养的红发男人询问他最近的救助情况时，得到的还是一如既往的回复。“一个喝碗药都嫌苦的大叔还关心什么救助的事情。”年轻的银发少年这样说，然后将温水塞到他的手上，“您今天也早点休息吧。”

另一点令白石藏之介感到害怕的是，就连他自己的气色也愈发地难看了下去。原本如玫瑰般娇艳的嘴唇先是变成了毒苹果那样的深紫，又转为纸片一样的苍白，那张本该如蔷薇般红润的脸颊也变得血色全无。难民之中有人起了阴暗的心思，警惕地盯着他的目光越来越多，这之中有几个人常常聚集在一起，背后里盯着这个忙得焦头烂额的少年，互相在对方的耳边偷偷议论。

在这个连蝉也不再高鸣的，死水般的深夜，当工作了一整日的白石藏之介伏在石阶上小憩时，这几个被他救治过的病人，悄悄地将熟睡中的他绑了起来，裹上死尸用的白布，连夜丢进了深山中的那些墓场里。而这个可怜的少年实在是疲惫之至，竟一点也没有察觉，就这样躺在别人的墓碑前睡了一整夜。

第二天住持发现到处都找不到收容所的这个少年。他问坐在石阶上吃着殿堂瓜果的难民，“你看到那个为病人们换药料理的孩子了吗？”

“没有。”这几个难民说，“他一定是害怕了，所以自己逃到其他地方去了——要不然就是已经遭受感染而病死了。”

旁边的财前光知道这不是实话，冷冷地看了他们一眼就走了。住持叹着气，愁眉着摇了摇头——他当然知道发生了什么，但他也清楚，如今的他已经无能为力了。只有神明或许能够再保佑这个屡遭厄难的少年。

他从墓场边的杂草堆中醒来，掀开盖在身上的白布，几只乌鸦在他头顶盘旋着，又落在枝丫上目不转睛地盯着自己。深谷凄冷阴森的风在他耳边徘徊，无限的哀苦，无限的幽怨，是数不尽的枉死的生灵在呜咽和哭诉。

白石藏之介坐在那里，愣怔怔地看着这些冰冷的墓碑，这才反应过来发生了什么。濒临的崩溃与恐惧彻底淹没了这个可怜的男孩。他知道他已经回不去那座他深爱的寺庙了，他再一次失去了自己的家。白石藏之介抓起那块白布披在自己身上，抵御深夜钻入骨髓的寒。

他得从这里走出去。但是他还能去哪里呢？白石藏之介每往前走一步，更深的迷茫和危惧就要更深地攥紧他的喉咙。这里没有璀璨的星辰，没有温柔地为他开路的月光，只有丛林深处好几对亮着幽光的眼珠。白石藏之介不知道那是狼还是秃鹫，只能加快了穿越野草地与泥潭的步伐。

他越过了不知道多少片沼泽，又穿过了不知道多少片荆棘丛。这张原本光彩照人的面容变得黯淡如同死尸，整洁的衣着也早已破破烂烂，布满了破洞与血迹，就好像这只是一个四处流浪漂泊的乞丐。不知过去了多久，当白石藏之介终于浑身瘫软地在菩提树旁倒下去，他的身躯却落进了一个温暖宽厚的怀抱里。

白石藏之介半垂着眼，累得说不出一个字。但他从这人衣领前的仙鹤图案就能知道这是谁了。

渡边修将他揽在自己的怀里，温柔地抚摸着他的发顶，轻声在他耳边说，“你给了我与神明同等的恩惠，现在我可以给你一些小小的回报了。”他亲吻着白石藏之介染上尘土与黑泥的银发，又将一大包东西递到他怀里。

“灾难是无法迫害到那些真正正直的人身上的。现在继续走，走到难波桥下的那个湖里去吧，如果你想要继续保有你这颗干净的灵魂，这就是唯一的办法。”

言毕，他就像白石藏之介发现他的那天那样，又安谧地隐入了无尽的星辰与夜色之中。白石藏之介气喘吁吁地靠在菩提树下，喝过了壶里的水，吃过了那些食物，终于又有力气重新站起来，披着残破的衣襟重新往森林深处走去。

他走了不知多远，好像只走过了一个日夜，又像是走过了一年半载。等到他又从层层枝叶的阴影中重见光明，森林外已经是明亮的白日，而他面前的景象是他以前从未见过的，陌生荒僻的平地与杂草，空荡荡的居屋与大街，却没有一星半点的人迹。白石藏之介脚下不停地走着，一直走到一座古旧的木桥前，他发现自己的四周只剩下望不尽的湖泊和芦苇丛。湖面是幽绿而泛着微光的，像是被最纯正的孔雀石填满了一样，拥有着他在日光下折射的那对绿眼睛的光泽。

白石藏之介在芦苇丛后褪下了衣裳，走进湖水中将自己身上的污垢洗净。当水珠洒在他的手臂与脸庞上，他这才从水面的倒影中发现，自己脸上白如死尸的面色并不是因为瘟疫，而是被施加的一种魔咒。被湖水沾上的每一寸肌肤很快又恢复了象牙的白皙与蔷薇的红润。等到这位青年穿好衣服，最后重新又从湖水中走出来时，人们在这世界上再也找不到第二个比他还要美的人了。

他采了一些浆果作为晚餐，当夕日降下，疲惫不堪的白石藏之介在桥后丛林那间废弃的旧磨坊中睡下时，外面却忽然传来巨大的羽翼鼓噪声，此起彼伏，伴随着一道道疲惫的候鸟叫声。白石藏之介穿好外套，提着破旧的纸灯又从磨坊屋里走了出去。

七只体型庞大的野鹤扑扇着翅膀，落在了芦苇丛边的石头上，低头饮着湖里的水。它们之中的每一只都比白石藏之介要大上一倍不止，体积却大小不一，羽毛的与额冠的色泽也不尽相同。

白石藏之介不免有些难过起来，这些野鹤们恰好一共七只，就像他已经失散的那些同龄的伙伴们——他不想吓到它们，提着油灯尽量放轻了步伐，慢慢往湖边走去。

然而其中一只警觉的灰色的鹤却发现了他，戒备地挥起羽翅，低吼着冲向站在原地的白石藏之介。可等到他们互相打了照面时，双方都愣在了那里——这只灰鹤认出了他。而白石藏之介发现了挂在灰鹤脖子上的，水蓝色的御守，那是他从前在寺庙里亲手缝制给财前光的。

“白石前辈，”灰鹤语无伦次地在他面前停了下来，不知所措地退了几步，又走上前去，“我们找了你很久……甚至还以为你已经病死了……”

现在白石藏之介认出了他，冲上前去想要将这个晚辈抱在怀里，却跌进了财前光宽大的胸口前，被温热的羽翼紧紧包裹住。其他的野鹤们也都纷纷迎了上来，又惊又喜地抱在了一起。变成了白鹤的金色小春忍不住哭泣起来，白石藏之介走上去拥抱他，亲吻了每一只鹤的鹤冠，又被他们之中的每一个紧紧揽进怀里。

“那场瘟疫最后还是入侵了天王寺，”夜间，他们在磨坊前燃起火堆取暖，小石川向白石藏之介这样解释道，“一只秃鹫——也就是那个女巫的信使，从她的国家飞来了，给寺庙带来了双倍的瘟疫与灾害。寺庙里的所有人都在诅咒中死去了，我们躲在了神像的后面，才免遭一死，但还是被她的咒语变成了七只野鹤。”

“我们不能在任何一个地方久栖，只能不断地从一个地方飞到另一个地方去，只有在日落时分，才能降落到地面休息。”一氏裕次也告诉他，“这也是诅咒的一部分。所以我们和白石你在白天是不能见面的，只有当太阳西沉，我们才能回到这里来找你。”

“那就带着我一起走吧。”白石藏之介说，远山金太郎的脑袋搁在他的肩头上，已经沉沉地睡去，“我跟着你们一起迁徙，你们飞到哪里，我就在哪里住下来照顾你们。”

他们连夜采集湖泊周围的柳枝皮与芦苇，织成了一张巨大的坚韧的网，当天边逐渐露出些微的鱼肚白，这七只野鹤就分别叼起网的一角，平缓地直直飞到天上去，直到太阳似乎在他们眼前都触手可及。

白石藏之介躺在网里，像广袤沙土里埋着的一颗白珍珠，渺小脆弱，却在灿烂的日照下折射出璀璨夺目的银光。他忙碌了一整天，纵使飞行中的大风呼啸着刮过他的耳边，吹乱了他的头发与衣襟，他还是躺在网里深深睡去了。不用叼着网的财前光于是就飞到他的正上方，替他挡下那些毒辣滚烫的阳光。

他们跟着太阳一同飞行，又随同月亮一起在夜空下安眠。这一天，当白石藏之介在临时的住所前照常准备着吃食与炉火，他的朋友们就从那如黄金般璀璨的夕阳中飞了下来，停在了他面前。

“我们在飞行的路上遇见了一位旅伴，他是从九州国飞来的，那个地方的人们同样受到了那个巫师恶毒的诅咒。”小石川停在芦苇丛边扑棱了几下羽翅上的灰土，低头告诉他，“他身边没有别人，或许那个地方只有他一个人活了下来。”

“他一定像你们一样既疲惫又不安。”白石藏之介连忙道，“请他和我们一起共用晚餐吧，虽然我们的锅里没有什么好的东西，只不过是一点芥菜和几条河鱼罢了。”

“他说他不愿再分食我们少得可怜的食物，”一氏裕次说，“无论我们如何盛情邀请，他还是婉拒了我们的好意。”

“那么他一定是一位真正替人着想的绅士。”白石藏之介说，“明天的这个时候，无论他怎么推辞，也请一定要带着他回到这里，我会为他准备好晚饭和休息的地方。”

第二天傍晚，当沉沉的暮色在天边挂起，他的友人们又从辽远的天际振翅飞回，这次他们的队列中多了一只从未见过的黑色的鸟。当这只浑身墨黑的大鹤挥扇着长而宽厚的翅膀在白石藏之介眼前停下时，他也不禁吓了一跳，因为这只鹤比他所有的伙伴们都要高出了一倍不止。就连最高大壮实的石田银和小石川健二郎与他站在一起，也要变得矮小下去。

白石藏之介不清楚他究竟是一个青年还是一位长者变成的，只好俯下身来朝他行礼。黑鹤扫了扫翅膀，乌黑的眼睛像僧侣手中的念珠一样转动了几下，当白石藏之介想要伸手去抱他时，他又挥舞着宽大的羽翼，从芦苇丛前转身飞走了。

当十五分钟后他再次回到这里时，他的嘴中叼着一个用桃花枝与油橄榄叶捆扎成的花环。黑鹤弯下脖颈，将这份别致的礼物轻轻放在白石藏之介漂亮的银发发旋上，让那粉嫩的花骨朵们更衬出银发丝绸缎般柔顺的光泽。

白石藏之介踮起脚尖，拥抱这只陌生朋友的脖颈，亲吻他的乌黑的前额。就这样，他们的路途上又多了一位勇敢真诚的旅伴。

这天他在田野间采一些熟了的麦穗时，看见芦苇丛中有窸窣的动静。麦穗的果实在那叶片的蹀躞中来回摆动着，发出沙沙的神秘声响。白石藏之介顿了一下，虽然心生疑虑，但他还是朝那声音的源头走了过去。

一开始他以为那是条蛇，可等到走进后才发现，那是一条被捕猎夹夹住了一条腿的白狐狸，正烦躁又无助地摇晃着他漂亮的大尾巴。他看见白石藏之介，并没有露出求助的姿态，而是戒备又略带着不屑地扭过了头去。白石藏之介忍不住微笑起来。

他走上前去，花了点共功夫就将狐狸的腿从那锋利的夹子中取了出来。“像你这样狡猾的动物也有栽跟头的时候呢，”他半开着玩笑道，“所以说，掉以轻心是不行的啊。这么粗心地四处跑动，就不担心猎人把你捉起来剥掉你的皮毛吗？你这身漂亮的皮毛可是值不少金子呢。”

“被仇家一路追杀，只不过是稍微大意了而已。”狐狸满不在乎地笑了一声，“这似乎不关人类的事情吧，还是说，你真的想拿我的皮毛去卖？就不害怕受到我家族的诅咒吗？”

白石藏之介看着那条受伤的沾了血迹的前腿，左顾右盼也没有什么可以利用的东西，暗暗咬了咬牙，还是将自己左手的那截绷带用野草的锯齿取下来一截，给这只狐狸的前腿包扎上。狐狸也不做声了，安静地低头看着他为自己仔细地扎好伤口，顿了一顿，抬头看着蹲在他面前的少年，“你有什么想让我满足的事情吗？”

白石藏之介有些惊讶，“不必了。只是替你包扎了而已，又不是救了你一家的性命。”

“要报答的不是你给我包扎的行为，而是你的善心。我知道这条绷带对你有着什么样的意义。”他说。“不过你可别误会，我可不是因为感激你才这么做的，”这只银蓝毛色的狐狸眨了眨眼睛，露出高傲又狡黠的神情，“只是这是我们要遵循的传统，对我们施善的人类，我们也应该给予他相同的回报。”

“你是只狐狸，又不是许愿仙女。”白石藏之介笑了起来，“况且看你的毛色和标记，你是仁王神社的吧？我可不敢与你们这样的妖怪沾染。我想要的事情你是无法实现的，你还是快走吧，一路要小心。”

但狐狸端着那只受伤的前腿，来回走了几下，妖珠一样的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他。“我知道你的愿望是什么。”这只叫仁王的狐狸冷不防地又开口道。

“走到湖那头的荨麻丛里去，用你的手剥开所有荨麻刺，直到它们沾满你手上的鲜血，再用它们的韧处织成七件荨麻大衣，披在你的朋友身上，他们就能变回原来的样子。只是这项使命是不能被人所知道的，因为一旦被人所知道，那施咒的女巫也势必会知道。”

“在这七件荨麻衣织好之前，你不可以说任何一句话。你每说一个字，就会有一把刀刺入你朋友的胸膛，他们的生命是悬在你的舌尖上的，你要记住这一点。”

这天晚上，当野鹤们又降落回到白石藏之介身边时，却发现他们的好朋友怎么都不愿意再和他们开口说话了。无论他们怎么询问，白石藏之介只是微笑着凝视他们，或者轻轻地摇头，脸上有淡而凄冷的哀意。他的脚边放着一束新鲜的荨麻草，而他的手上是才织就了一小片成型模样的荨麻布料。

千岁千里一向聪明心细，他看着白石藏之介的神情，又看着他沾满鲜红血滴的，伤痕累累的手，就明白在他身上究竟发生了什么事情。他的朋友在替他们承受所有的诅咒与苦难。他慢慢地移到白石藏之介的身边，俯下身来低头凝视着他，野鹤原是没有什么表情的，可他的脸上却写满了难过。

白石藏之介转过身，将脑袋搁在他的翅膀上，用那只被荨麻刺扎破了的手温柔地抚摸着对方墨黑的漂亮羽翼。千岁千里把他摁进胸膛前，他于是就听到了这只野鹤的一颗属于人类的心脏，些微地搏动着，像那些花架上被风吹着律动的紫藤萝，充盈着属于生命的鲜活与柔软。

“倒也没什么大不了的，也算不上是什么磨难，”他听着这温存的心跳，在心中默默地想，“如果你们都能得到与从前同等的幸福，那么就算是用我的生命去换，也是一笔非常划算的交易了。”

TBC


End file.
